


Kid Noctis falls asleep on school pictures day

by Yandere_Shoujo



Series: FFXV Dreamwidth Prompts [16]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Child noctis is so cute, Gen, cheek pinching adorable, pre-game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 03:13:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10732965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yandere_Shoujo/pseuds/Yandere_Shoujo
Summary: It was a memory Noctis had forgotten, mainly because he'd been asleep at the time. Being reminded, he wished it was just a dream.





	Kid Noctis falls asleep on school pictures day

**Author's Note:**

> A request to innocent I can’t help but wish someone who specializes in fluff wrote it instead.

According to his mother, Noctis had pictures taken by the family photographer every year since his birth for four years. Now at five, he would have the same thing done for every school year. Being the Prince, he got the best pick of background, lighting, and had his own tailor made suit for the occasion. Everyone else seemed ecstatic about it and yet all Noctis wanted was a nap.

Nap time was the best time and having it interrupted to be poked and prodded by people making sure he looked absolutely perfect wasn’t worth it. Children lined up in a row in the auditorium of the school, some parents sat in the theater seats, cooing at their little boys and girls. King Regis and Queen Aulea were behind the photographer’s desk, talking about adult things as they usually did.

What was so special about a bunch of pictures anyway? Noctis chose not to think too hard on it because the more he thought, the sleepier he got atop the wooden stool.

“Neck up a bit!”

“Ah, chin down!”

“Tilt your head over-no the other way!”

“OK, now hold that for a moment!”

Noctis never got a good look at the man calling out directions at him from the blinding white light in his face. Someone else had walked onto the scene and chattered with the man. Noctis’ eyes were starting to hurt too. Closing them would only help his situation, he was sure.

There was a click, and Noctis began to slump forward.

“Ah! Prince Noctis!”

The boy came to attention with a start when he was pushed upright and he rubbed his eyes with his hands, smearing the light make up applied to make him look his best on camera. The adults around him looked like the world was going to end. His parents approached the screen displaying Noctis photo. Aulea blinked and fell into light giggles behind her hand as she saw the results.

“Your Majesties! Erm- we… Well…” the photographer looked defeated as he tried to come up with an excuse.

Regis shook his head.

“No matter, this is perfect.”

Noctis was half asleep on his feet until the sweet release of being allowed to sleep as soon as he got to his bedroom.

* * *

Gladio sniggered when flipping back to the very first photo set of the grade school photo book. Several days before departure to Altissia, Promto had begun cleaning out his own room and found the thing buried beneath numerous magazines and miscellany. The upscale Crow's Nest was sprinkled with civilians, some taking quick pictures of the group. Noctis and his comrades sat in a booth as far away from them as possible. The Prince looked from Prompto who was at his side to across the table.

“What’s so funny about some class photos?”

Ignis was leaning over to see and couldn’t stop the twitch of his lips when seeing the image as well.

“Well, you are your Highness.”

The booklet was passed with one last chuckle from Gladio and back to Prompto, who immediately laughed into a closed fist.

Noctis looked at his friends curiously with narrowed eyes and then down to the glossy paper.

There he was, five years old. His eyes just nearing being completely closed, mouth drawn downwards and slumped over. The rest of him looked utterly pristine and perfectly groomed.

He stared at the image and felt heat rise up his neck.

At this, Prompto and Gladio laughed harder.

“Now now, let us not tease his Highness.” Ignis’ smile betrayed his words.

Noctis tried and failed to fake apathy, face slightly red as he sucked from the straw to his soda.

“It’s just a picture.” He said between clenched teeth holding the straw.

“Man, wonder how much I could sell this for!” Prompto took a quick look at the quiet civilians who averted their gazes.

“Don’t you dare-”

“Oooh so just a picture? The grin plastered on Gladio’s face was infuriatingly smug.

“Besides,” Prompto took a moment to bite into several fries. “Anyone who paid for the year book has it. Bet someone even has it on their mantle.”

Noctis groaned into his straw.

“Come now, that’s a bit much. A fridge would be more appropriate.”

“Who’s side are you on?”

Ignis folded his arms and leaned back into the plush of the booth’s seating.

“Amusement’s.”

Noctis’ palms found his face as he suffered the seemingly endless Sleeping Beauty jokes and jibes at his royal image for the duration of their meal.


End file.
